Cálido amanecer
by DuLzUrA
Summary: El sueño de una adolescente hecho realidad, aunque ya no sera una adolescente si no una mujer sumamente exitosa..., por otro lado el sera el famoso jugados de tennis profesional que siempre soño ...RyoSaku por siempre el amor a mil
1. Chapter 1

Ola aca les comienzo con el primer capitulo sera un poco corto al principio, escribi todo lo que tenia en la cabeza y lo quiero compartir con ustedes.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Cálido amanecer**

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, una pareja de recién casados se levantaba por los rayos del sol que les caían en el rostro. Se encontraban descansando después de una noche romántica que pasaron. Su esposa se levantaba ya que siempre era madrugadora, por el otro lado su marido era perezoso, si por el fuera estaría todo el día en la cama.

mmm – fue el sonido que hizo Sakuma Ryusaki al levantarse, mientras se estiraba.

que haces – dijo Ryoma Echizen aun un poco adormilado

levantándome – dijo Sakuma, mirando a Ryoma que se veía bello mientras dormía

todavía es temprano – dijo su esposo – ven quedate conmigo un rato mas – dijo jalándola haciendo que sakuma cayera encima de él .

Ryoma – dijo con una suave voz

Que – dijo mirándola con esos bellos ojos ámbar – ya no me quieres – dijo con cara de niñito

No digas eso – dijo su esposa – yo no te quiero – le dijo viendo la cara que ponía su esposo – te amo – dijo sonriéndole

Yo tambien te amo – dijo Ryoma dándole un beso que tuvo que terminar por falta de aire.

Me voy a dar un baño – dijo Sakuma – tu puedes dormir mientras yo termino de bañarme .

Esta bien – dijo enrollándose en sus sabanas

Sakuma se levanto y se fue a tomar un baño para refrescarse un momento, se sentia feliz ya que se cumplió su sueño de casarse con el chico que siempre amo. Se sentia feliz, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, lo que siempre soño se le estaba haciendo realidad.

A sus 21 años ya era una importante periodista, reconocida en todo el territorio japones, su especialidad era el tenis. Se hizo famosa por los grandes reportes que hacia, era muy reconocida. Además se había casado con uno de los mejores tensitas del mundo (por no decir el mejo). Todo lo que quiso se le hizo realidad.

Una vez que tomo su delicioso baño, se preparaba para salir. Se enrollo una pequeña tolla alrededor del cuerpo. Al salir se encontró con la sorpresa de que su marido ya no estaba.

Ryoma? – dijo sorprendida al no encontrar a su marido en el lugar donde lo había dejado

que sucede – dijo apareciéndose por atrás y abrazándola por la cintura

a donde fuiste – dijo volteando para ver esos hermosos ojos ámbar.

A ver si había algo de comer – dijo sonriéndole – es que lo de ayer me dejo sin energías – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Así – dijo su esposa devolviéndole la sonrisa – date un baño que tenemos que salir – dijo viendo el rostro de desagrado de su marido

Aishh – dijo algo molesto – adonde ?? – pregunto curioso

No te acuerdas quedamos en ir a ver a tus padres – dijo Sakuma

Ay no- dijo como ninño chiquito abrazandola

Ryoma !! esta bien hacemos un trato – dijo mirando el rostro de asombro de su marido

Cual ? – contesto Ryoma

Vamos donde tus padres y después te toca tu premio – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Asi y cual premio es ese – dijo curioso – no me los puedes dar ahora – dijo Ryoma

No, ahora bañate que te espero abajo – dijo mirando los ojos ambar de su marido.

* * *

Un capitulo corto

el dia de hoy, es proximo

sera mas largo, es que ahora no tengo

mucho tiempo, bueno nos vemos ADIO n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están espero que bien bueno acá les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic espero que les guste, y lo prometido lo cumpliré el segundo capitulo será más largo que el primero, aunque tengo muchas ideas ya se que les voy a poner… cosas interesante mmmm ya se imaginan jeje xD

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Lluvia en un día soleado?**

El joven matrimonio Echizen se preparaba para salir, ellos lo tomaron un día perfecto ya que había sol, era un día perfecto para salir a pasear. Tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos, ya que en la semana siguiente debían regresar a sus labores. Por eso la querían pasar al máximo juntos.

Cada vez que sus amigos los llamaban para salir, ellos inventaban cualquier excusa, y lo mejor es que les creían, bueno eso creían ellos. Bueno el joven matrimonio Echizen se preparaba para salir d paseo, rumbo a la casa de Ryoma, para el era un disgusto pero para ella era todo un gusto, ya que se sentía muy bien tratada por los padres de Echizen.

Ella los consideraba sus padres, ya que los suyos murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, cuando eso paso fue a vivir con su abuela. No se sentía mal viviendo con ella solo que no era lo mismo, su abuela era profesora de tenis en una escuela muy prestigiosa en Japón era la escuela Seygaku, donde conoció al amor de su vida. Ella al recordar esto se le formo una sonrisa en la cara. A lo que su esposo se sorprendió, por el comportamiento de su mujer .

-sakuma… sakuma – dijo preocupado ryoma

-ahh… s..si dime – dijo nerviosa, ya que la habían sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-estas bien? – dijo mirando los ojos carmines de su mujer

-si – dijo segura – no ay de que preocuparse – dijo sonriéndole

-si te arrepentiste de haber venido te comprendo – dijo riendo

-jaja ryoma para nada – dijo riéndose de lo que había dicho su esposo- mejor vamos que ya nos falta poco – dijo sonriéndole

-esta bien – dijo resignado

Ryoma agarro a sakuma de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres cosa que no ponía muy contento a ryoma, ya que cada momento que vivió ay fue objeto de burla de su hermano Ryoga y de su padre Nanjiro. Se podría decir que la única cuerda ay era su madre Rindo.

Cada vez que se acercaban mas a la casa las palabras que le iban a decir su padre y hermano se le venían a la mente : ¡_kobito! (enano)!chisa! (pequeño). _Pero menos mal que el no era de los que perdía la paciencia, el había aprendido a controlarse mientras pasaban los años, el había vivido toda su vida con ellos así que se acostumbro.

-ryoma – dijo ella con una voz muy suave, que hizo que sacara a su esposo de sus pensamientos

-si que sucede – dijo mirando a su esposa

-ya llegamos – dijo sakuma mirando los bellos ojos ámbar de su esposo

-que tan pronto – dijo algo frustrado

-si – dijo afirmativamente sakuma – mejor entramos, o si no ya no ay regalo – dijo seductoramente.

Ryoma no lo dudo ni un momento y tomo a sakuma del brazo y la metió a la casa de un porrazo eso no la lastimo mas bien la hizo reír, por el comportamiento de ryoma. Una vez que llegaron y entraron a la casa se encontraron con una casa totalmente vacía. No había nadie ambos supusieron de que habían salido de compras o algo por el estilo. Esas ideas salieron de sus cabezas al escuchar una voz que venia del segundo piso.

_-ohh siii…. Decía una voz eufórica que provenía del segundo piso – más…ohh siii asii… sigue sigue – decía la voz femenina_

Ryoma y Sakuma al escuchar esos gritos no pudieron evitar mirarse, ryoma estaba sintiendo vergüenza, que sakuma tuviera que escuchar eso. Sakuma no le tomaba importancia ya que ella a veces hacia los mismos sonidos.

-ryoma, tu sabes quien esta arriba – pregunto curiosa sakuma

-no pero voy a ver – dijo ryoma

-voy contigo – le dijo sakumo mirando a los ojos de ryoma

-Y tu para que quieres ir – dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No si quieres no voy – dijo sakuma

-Si mejor quédate – dijo mientras se iba

Eso era lo único que no había cambiado en Ryoma seguía teniendo la misma personalidad cosa que le gustaba mucho a sakuma ya que por eso se había enamorado de el. Aunque a veces eso era una molestia ya que algunas veces se terminaban peleando, pero al momento se volvían a juntar.

Sakuma era la única que entendía a ryoma (se podría decir) al principio el podría decirse que no le importaba lo que le pasara a sakuma, pero solo lo hacia por disimular para que nadie se diera cuenta que tras esa imagen de chico fuerte, había un chico tierno y enamorado.

Volviendo a los gritos, mientras ryoma subía al segundo piso para ver de quien eran esos gritos, el se preguntaba: _¿serán de mi mamá? _No, no eso no puede ser se repetía mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Una vez que llego se dio cuenta de que los gritos venían de su ex recamara, los gritos se hacían mas fuerte mientras se acercaba a la habitación, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta puso la mano en la manija y la movió hacia un lado, una vez que la movió empujo la puerta al abrirla se dio con la sorpresa.

-Ryoma!!!! QUE HACES AQUI!!!! – expresaba molesto el mayor se los Echizen

-vengo a la cena, pero veo que tu ya estas comiendo – dijo riendo

-a ti que te importa y sale del cuarto – dijo molesto

-Esta bien yo me voy – dijo ryoma – pero apúrate que horita viene mamá y papá y no les va a gustar esta escena – dijo riéndose el menor de los ryoma, ya que había encontrado una manera de molestar a su hermano mayor.

Ryoma sale de la habitación sonriendo le daba gusto el tener ahora una manera de molestar a su hermano, o mas bien chantajearlo. Bueno el no estaba todo el tiempo en el país pero cuando estaban juntos no paraba de molestarlo, buscaba hasta lo mas mínimo para molestarlo.

Ryoma bajaba a encontrarse con su esposa que aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. El se sorprendió de la belleza de su mujer se veía hermosa con sus cabellos mas cortos que antes (se acuerdan de las trenzas que llevaba pues ya no las tiene más) y como combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y más aun con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Que constaba de un pantalón Jean que llevaba muy apretado a su cuerpo y de un polo marrón de tiras que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

-ryoma que paso? – dijo curiosa sakumo

-nada - dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima

-como que nada, y quien esta arriba? – fue directo al grano ya que no encontraba respuesta alguna de su marido

-era Ryoga – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba los hombros mientras que subía a su cuello.

-R-y…oma – dijo entre cortado ya que las caricias de su esposo la volvían loca.

Ryoma no la escucho y siguió concentrado en lo suyo, seguía acariciando a sakuma, sus manos comenzaban un recorrido por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, sakuma estaba que quería resistirse a las caricias ya que no estaban en el lugar apropiado, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Ambos se encontraban en un calor imparable sus temperaturas subieron al máximo, sakuma ya no aguantaba mas y ella también quería disfrutar así que aparto a ryoma de ella y lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que ryoma cayera en un mueble que se encontraba atrás de él.

Ryoma quedo sorprendido al comportamiento de su esposa él la miro con cara de _¿Por qué lo hiciste?, _ella se dio cuenta y le dio una sonrisa muy seductora que hizo que ryoma captara la idea. Ella al ver a su esposo se vio en la necesidad de comenzar con su juego.

Se sentó encima de él enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, dejando a ryoma afrente de sus muy formados senos, a eso su primera reacción fue acariciarlos, ya que todavía no podía tenerlos porque se encontraba aun cubierto por su polo.

Ryoma la hecho delicadamente al mueble, y se puso encima de ella haciendo que sakuma se encorvé al sentir su miembro ya erecto cerca de su feminidad. Ya habían comenzado todo un juego con sus lenguas ryoma estaba que besaba toda la piel de sakuma que encontraba que se encontraba un poco descubierta.

Toda esa pasión que estaban botando tuvo que terminar al escuchar que unas personas bajaban del segundo piso. Ryoma se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y sakumo aprovecho para acomodarse la ropa y peinarse, ya que todos sus pelos estaban alborotados por el reciente acto.

El que bajaba era Ryoga que venia acompañado de su amiga más bien novia o amigos con beneficios bueno no se, la cosa es que bajaba para despedir a la chica (digo despedir para no decir botar xD), una vez que se despidió de la chica de la cual no tengo idea de cómo se llamaba, se acerco a la pareja. Que por lo que el se pudo dar cuenta estaba nerviosa.

-y a ustedes que les paso – dijo curioso al ver las caras rojas de su hermano y cuñada

-no nada solo que hace calor- dijo sakuma para cambiar de tema

-y mis papas – pregunto ryoma sentado con un cojín encima para que no se le notara su bulto

-salieron a comprar – dijo ryoga – creo que se les olvido algunas cosas para la cena.

-Aia – dijo el menor de los echizen

-Bueno los dejo solos, me voy a bañar – dijo ryoga

-Ja ya me imagino porque – dijo ryoma con una voz cínica

-Claro, que ya te imaginas... inoportuno – dijo algo molesto el mayor de los echizen.

-Yaya como digas... – dijo ryoma para evitar una pelea con su hermano

Una vez que su hermano se fue de la sala donde se encontraban ryoma y sakuma, dejando a esta parejita sola. Ambos no sabían que hacer, ya que si se acercaban o miraban o tocaban lo de hace un rato se podría repetir.

La habitación ósea la sala se encontraba en un completo silencio solo sus respiraciones aun un poco agitadas, era lo que sonaba. Sakuma estaba que miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, solo para evitar la mirada gatuna de su esposo, que parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada.

Por otro lado Ryoma estaba leyendo una revista de tennis que se encontraba en la mesita, estaba que leía hasta la letra mas pequeña para hacer tiempo, su bulto estaba que comenzaba a bajar. Ya que el acto de hace un rato se lo causo.

No sabían que hacer hasta que ryoma decidió romper el silencio haciéndole una pregunta a sakuma sobre un reportaje hecho por ella que se encontraba en la revista.

-Sakuma – dijo ryoma con un tono un poco serio

-Que sucede? – dijo sakuma al notar el tono de voz de su esposo.

-Tu escribiste este reportaje, verdad? – dijo ryoma enseñándole la revista, al ver el rostro de afirmación de su mujer, siguió con el cuestionario – tu conociste a este tipo? – dijo mostrándole la foto de un chico mas o menos de la edad de ryoma tenia los cabellos castaños y unos ojos marrones claros.

-Si.. porque – dijo una dudosa sakuma al ver el rostro de su marido.

-Wow pareces que lo conoces muy bien, por como escribiste el reportaje – dijo ryoma tirando la revista a la mesa causando una leve impresión en sakuma – cuando lo conociste?, en donde lo conociste? – fueron las preguntas que le hacia ryoma acercándose a sakuma.

-Lo conocí acá en Japón cuando vino a un partido hace muchos años – dijo sakuma algo nerviosa por el comportamiento de su esposo – porque la pregunta?

-No se, te pregunto porque parece que se conocen de tiempo, en donde lo conociste?-dijo un poco más calmado

-Durante un partido de la seigaku – trago saliva antes de seguir contándole ryoma el motivo por el cual conoció al chico – cuando... tu te fuiste – dijo cabizbaja o quería que ryoma la viera triste.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, bueno denuevo. Ese silencioso momento en la mente fue interrumpido por unos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Ella solo respondió al abrazo ya que sabia de quien venia.

-Cuando me fui – dijo ryoma levantándole la cara a sakuma – cosa que jamás volverá a pasar, te lo juro – dijo ryoma dándole un pequeño beso a sakuma.

-Ryoma... te amo.- dijo sakuma apegando más su cara al pecho de su marido.

-yo también chiquita – dijo Ryoma mientras la apegaba mas a el, cosa que a ella le gustaba mucho ya que en esos brazos se sentía segura.

Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que sintieron que alguien entro por la puerta y eran los padres de Ryoma que llegaban con las bolsas del súper. En cuanto entraron se fueron directo a la cocina ya que no habían notado la presencia de sakuma y Ryoma. Al salir de la cocina se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pareja y una vez que los vieron se acercaron a saludar.

-hola Sakuma, hola Ryoma- dijo muy cordial Rynko la madre de Ryoma

-hola señora, como esta?- contesto muy educadamente sakuma

-muy bien – dijo la señora riendo, mientras le daba un codazo a su marido para que salude. Algo que el capto al momento.

-hola linda Sakumo como estas?- dijo mientras la abrazaba y dándole la espalda a Ryoma. Cosa que hizo que el menor se enfureciera.

-bien gracias-dijo Sakuma sonriendo ante los cariños del padre de su marido.

Así se pasaron conversando los tres ósea Sakuma, Ryoma y Namjiro, mientras la señora Echizen se encontraba cocinando. Conversaron de tennis, el padre de Ryoma aprovechaba para molestarlo y ganarse una mirada asesina de su hijo.

Una vez que estuvo lista la comida, se sentaron en la mesa y llamaron a ryoga que aun no bajaba. Cuando la señora salió con la comida a Sakuma le dio asco y palideció al instante, cosa que su marido y su madre notaron al instante.

-amor te sientes bien-dijo Ryoma preocupado al ver el pálido rostro de su mujer.

-si no es na...- logro decir antes de salir disparada hacia el baño

**Ola un capitulo mas largo que el anterior espero que les guste, en el próximo abra un integrante mas jaja xD ya se imaginan. Bu8eno bye dejen reviews**


End file.
